Behind The Smile
by Kitten the Ghost
Summary: Rover seems like a normal cat who enjoys to ride the train, but what people don't know is there's much more about this cat then meets the eye. To know one's hardship, you must look behind the smile. Revamping, more info on Prologue. Chapter 1 REVAMPED! Rated T for later violence and swearing.
1. Prologue

**Behind the Smile : Prologue [Revamped]**

**Author: KittenTheGhost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing**

**I decided to take all the chapters of Behind the Smile and revamp them, adding more description, fixing mistakes, ect. I'll also be adding a BGM to each chapter, [Inspired by Worlds Collide by WriteFF13] which it a song that I recommend to listen to with each chappie, you don't have to, of course. And thanks to everyone who reviewed thus far, I'll be adding a reviewer's corner once I'm done revamping chapters.  
**

* * *

[BGM: Trail of Blood – Final Fantasy VII]

I lied in my small bed, clutching the covers over my body in a attempt to warm myself. The room was  
dark and the rays of the full moon coming through the window was the only thing lighting the place.

The room was actually a storage room on the back of the train and I managed to rent it with what money  
I had, and it was quiet save for the rumbling of the train riding on the tracks.

The room was small and lightly furnished with a light brown dresser, a slightly broken mirror on the wall,  
the bed I was in and a cardboard box next to it which had a candle and an alarm clock on top, the latter  
reading '4:25am'.

I continued to toss and turn in my bed in a futile attempt to fall asleep. I groaned as a bump hit the train  
causing me to fall off the bed. I climbed into bed and throw the covers over myself once more, this time I  
managed to drift of for a while, but it didn't last as another bump hit the train, jolting me awake.

I looked out the window and the sun was starting to rise, giving the sky a violet hue. I looked over to the clock that read '7:15am',  
deciding to get out of bed, I walked over to the dresser, opened it up and pulled out a small comb, I then walked over to the mirror and brushed out my fur until it went from being a blue mess to smooth.

People thought that I was just a simple cat who loved the train, but what those people don't know is that there's much more behind a smile.


	2. Chapter 1 - Winter and New Beginnings

**Chapter 1 – Winter and New Beginnings REVAMPED**

**Rover's POV**  
**[BGM: Animal Crossing: GC - 5am]**

* * *

I walked out of my room and into the main room of the train, stretching out my arms. I've lived in the unused cargo of the train for as long as I can remember. I took a seat across from a familiar boar, who happened to be asleep.

"Joan?" I murmured, nudging her arm slightly.

"Stop! Thief!" She shouted, waving her arms at me groggily, causing me to flinch. She then opened her eyes, sleepily.

"Sorry Rover, thought you were someone tryin' to steal turnips." She apologized, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's alright." I replied with a small smile. I looked out the window to see white cold covering the ground and mountains and a cold winter breeze came through the slightly open window, giving me chills on my back. There were a few people on the train, some asleep or looking sleepy.

The only way I've been staying here is because of Joan's help. If it weren't for her I'd probably be on the streets by now. That, and I've often gotten odd jobs at some places I've been at. It's been like that for the last 2 years. Though it's just barely enough to pay for everything.

My thought process was cut off by an announcement. "We will be arriving in Primrose in a few minutes! Eek ekk!"

"Hey Rover, are you gonna find another job?" Joan asked. I nodded. The last job I had was a waiter at the cafe, which I quit after getting in an argument with a costumer. Joan handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and it was a map of Primrose, one building circled with red ink.

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"It's Tom Nook's shop, I want you to go to there and ask him for a job. He's been looking for a employee and you need the money." Joan explained, pointing at the map. I opened my mouth to protest but Joan raised a hoof to silence me.

"Fine." I muttered, defeated.

* * *

**[BGM: Harvest Moon: Magical Melody – Winter Theme]**

I spent the rest of the ride watching the scenery go by through the cold glass of the window, and after looking out the window for a while, I noticed the announcement.

"We've arrived at Primrose! Please wait until the train comes to a complete stop before standing. We hope you enjoyed you ride, eek eek!" Once the train had stopped, I walked out onto the train station. All over the ground was white snow. A cold breeze blew through my fur and I rubbed my arms to keep warm.

I then stepped onto the snow with a crunch and pulled out the crumpled up map that Joan gave me. Deciding it was worth a look, I began to walk in the direction of the shop. While walking there, I bumped into an animal.

"Sorry." I immediately stuttered.

"It's alright." A feminine voice replied before helping me up. When I stood up I noticed the animal the voice belonged to was a wolf with fur matching the cold snow. She wore a blue trench coat and a white scarf and had a red flower next to her ear.

"I should introduce myself, my name is Whitney. Yours?" She greeted in a soft voice, holding out her paw.

"Rover." I replied, shaking her paw. She furrowed her brow in thought.

"Interesting name. Though it seems familiar somehow..." She mused, putting her paw to her chin. She then shrugged and said. "Nice to meet you, sir Rover."

"Same." I replied. I began to get curious as to why my name was familiar to her when I remembered why I came.

"I gotta go." I waved to Whitney before resuming my walk to Nook's Cranny.

After walking a while, I came to a small shack. The walls were old wood and the roof was metal and covered in snow. On the roof was a white sign reading 'Nook's Cranny' in chipping paint. I glanced at my map to make sure this was the place and looked back at the building in front of me.

I raised a paw and gingerly knocked on the wooden door. A second late I heard footsteps and the door opened revealing a brown tanuki with sleepy eyes and an apron.

"You must be Rover. Please come in, hm." He answered, walking inside with me following behind.

* * *

**[BGM: Animal Crossing GC – Nook's Cranny Theme]**

Inside, there were two empty tables, boxes of furniture, a table with two chairs and a clock hanging on the wooden wall. There were also pots in the corner and a scent of pine, giving the house a relaxing atmosphere.

"Yes, Joan has informed me of your situation. Take a seat." He motioned towards the table and I took a seat. Tom walked into the back door and a minute later came back with two mugs in his hands.

He gave me a mug and I took the warm drink gratefully. A minute passed in silence with the only sound being us drinking our coffee when finally, Tom Nook spoke up.

"Joan told me that you needed a job and that you've been living in the train storage." He began.

"It's alright." I assured. I was used to people worrying too much about me.

"No, it's not. Everyone needs a way to make a living and a place to stay." He continued.

"I could use help around the store, delivering furniture and such. You can work for me, part-time, until you find a full-time job, what say you, Rover?" He asked.

I looked into my mug in thought and nodded. The tanuki smiled and went over to one of the boxes and rummaged through.

"Yes, yes, very good. Here, wear this." He handed me an apron not unlike his. I quickly tied it on before he handed me a box.

"Deliver this to Filbert in acre F-5. Come back when you finish, hm." I nodded to Nook and left the store and into the cold.

**[BGM: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess – Ordon Village Theme]**

I took a look at the map and remembered where Filbert's house was and began to walk there. I walked through the trees and almost slipped while running down a slippery slope when I heard a slight rustling in the bushes near me. I assured myself it was nothing and kept walking.

But then, a figure suddenly sprung from the bushes and tackled me to the snowy ground before I could see who it was or dodge. Luckily, the package was safe.

"What the hell?! Get off!" I yelled, irritated.

"No way! It's survival of the fittest!" The attacker declared, not budging. After a minute, I finally managed to shake him off me and stand back up. The attacker was a white tiger with blood shot eyes and wearing a blue sweater.

"Who are you?" I demanded, keeping a safe distance from him.

"I'm Rolf, the king of Primrose, weak cat!" The tiger replied, proudly. I sighed.

"What'd you tackle me for?" I asked.

"Lesson #1, this is my land, stay out." He spat before running into the trees. I groaned and brushed the snow out of my fur before continuing to Filbert's house, hoping he would be sane.

I knocked on the door and answering was a blue and white squirrel wearing a pink nightgown. 'Pink?' I wondered.

"What's up, bucko?" He asked, yawning and stretching out his arms.

"Tom Nook asked me to deliver this for you." I explained, handing him the package. The squirrel quickly took the package and tore the wrapping off before scanning its contents.

"Finally, my couch that I ordered!" He exclaimed with a grin before running into his house, presumably to put the new item down, and came back out a few seconds later.

"And since you came all this way, you deserve a present." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a leaf before handing it to me. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Are you I can have it?" I asked with uncertainty. The squirrel simply shrugged.

"I have a new one and I figured Ol' Tom doesn't pay well." he replied. "My name's Filbert." He greeted, holding out a paw. I looked at his for a minute, before taking it into mine.

"Rover." I greeted. Did he really want to be friends with me?

"So, Rover. Wanna watch wrestling with me?" He asked casually. I wanted to, but I knew I had to get back to Nook.

"I don't know, I should get back..." I replied with a sigh, it sounded like fun. Filbert looked downcast but instantly regained his smile and said

"Come on, I'm sure Tom won't mine you spending a few minutes here." He assured, hopefully. Feeling my earlier resolve to get to Tom Nook's weaken, I decided a few minutes couldn't hurt.

"Fine..." I gave in, hoping Tom won't be mad.

* * *

**Alright, so I finally finished revamping chapter 1, hopefully I'll finish revamping soon so I can start making new chapters and maybe get more reviewers. R&R to those who are reading please. :D**

**Also, I decided to ditch having Rover meet Curly and instead have him meet Whitney, as Curly wasn't going to be playing much of a part in this story as Whitney will.**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Friend

**Chapter 2 – A Friend**

**(I do not own AC. But I do own my face. =FT=)**

Rover's POV

"Are you sure you have to go?" Derwin asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, it's getting late." I responded. The sky was now a deep blue, the sun was high. It turns out that

we had watched 'SpongeBob Squarepants' for 4 hours, Derwin was really nice to invite me over

although I was a stranger, it made me anxious for some reason.

"Well bye, Rover." He waved bye, I waved back and felt happy. I continued on, wondering what I was

doing before. The ground was covered in snow reaching to my ankle. Once I reached the train station I

looked at the clock. It read 1:12, I realized that I was supposed to be back at the Nook's Cranny and

did a mental facepalm. I ran across the snow to get to my job, watching out for the white-fur psychopath, Rolf.

Once I made it there I walked inside, Nook was sitting at his desk, waiting for customers and saw me

come in.

"I'm sorry, I meant to come earlier but I got distracted." I immediately stuttered an apology.

Tom Nook sighed and thought for a minute as if making a decision.

"I guess it can't be helped, since this is your first day I'll let it slide." He decided, took a deep breath I

didn't realize I was holding, Tom walked to a box and rummaged through it, pulling out a wrapped

wallpaper.

"Let's start the next delivery shall we." He handed it to me, telling me who it was for and I headed off.

It was 5:25 and I had just finished my to someone named Caroline, and was now running through the

snow back to the Nook's Cranny. Once there I waved to Tom Nook.

"Good job, that work earns you the total of 5000 bells." He handed me the bells and I felt accomplished*.

"Since your work is done for the day you may go." He smiled and I nodded and left. The sun began to

set, painting the sky an orange glow. I then remembered that I haven't eaten since this morning when

my stomach growled, I looked at the map near the train hoping to find somewhere to eat.

'Nook's Cranny

Museum

Train Station

Able Sisters

Police Station

Wishing Well'

None sounded like a place to eat, I sat down and wondered where else to go, my thoughts were

interrupted by a furry hand patting me on the shoulder, I looked and saw a white tiger staring me in the

eyes, I jumped slightly.

"What's wrong, buddy?" He asked, his mouth curved into a sharp-toothy smirk and his breath smelling

of beef.

"You tackled me earlier!" I exclaimed, backing away from the beast.

"You know I was just kidding." He replied.

"_Yeaaahhh_..." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Do you know a place to eat?" I asked.

"Try the Roost at the Museum." He replied. I was about to leave when Rolf asked;

"Want to be friends?" while holding out his hand. I thought for a minute then took his hand.

He then took the chance and tossed me on the floor, luckily, the snow cushioned the fall.

"Trust no one!" He shouted then ran into the trees. I groaned and got up, shaking the snow off myself.

I began to walk to the Museum, the cold breeze going through my fur calming me.

Once there, the Museum was a huge white brick building with a picture of an owl on the top.

Upon walking in, the inside was paved with turquoise and white bricks and the walls had stained glass

Windows on them, there was a grand clock in the middle and a brown owl sleeping in the middle of

the room. I looked at the doors, one had a rug with a butterfly picture, one had a dinosaur picture,

one had a painting picture, another had a fish picture, one door had stairs and the final one had a sign

reading 'The Roost'.

"Bingo." I mumbled to myself and went in. Inside I was greeted with an aroma of caffeine and food.

There was a bar where a blue colored pigeon was behind. There was a stage in the middle of

the room where a piano sat and some seats next to the wall which had some lights hanging

from it. I took a seat next to the bar. The place was warm, helping me relax.

"What would you be getting?" The pigeon behind the counter asked.

"A tuna melt, please." I responded, the pigeon nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Hi! Are you new here? You're sooo cute! What's your name, reeeeeowr?" A high voice greeted me

happily. I looked over and saw a smiling cat that looked like an orange and was wearing a grey striped

dress. She was drinking orange juice and I chuckled slightly from the irony.

"Rover." I answered calmly.

"My name's Tangy, what'cha been up to?" She asked, taking a drink of her juice.

"Work and constantly being annoyed by that white jerk." I replied.

"Rolf's always being mean, just ignore him." Tangy assured. Mean doesn't begin to describe him.

The pigeon waiter handed me a plate with the tuna melt and I handed him 200 bells and began eating.

"Wanna be friends?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"Sure." I shrugged. Tangy danced in her chair and I continued to eat. Everyone here [except Rolf] was so

nice, I haven't had someone be nice to me besides Joan in a long time.

At least as far as I remembered...

Once I finished my meal, I said goodbye to Tangy and left the Museum.

Joan's POV

I sat in the train after a long day of selling turnips, Rover wasn't here yet, and I wondered if he had

met to Tom Nook. I sat looking out the window in thought as the train stopped at Silverleaf.

A familiar blue cat came in and I smiled.

"Hello, Rover. How was your day?" I asked. Rover walked into his room but not before saying;

"It was...good." I was left in surprise, his words isn't what surprised me but the way he smiled...

I've never seen him smile with such bliss before.

**I'm...finally...done...**

***1 Well he doesn't get that much money often.**

**Thanks for the comments so far.**

**If you have any questions just ask and I'll answer them in the next chap!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Shades of Grey

**Chapter 3 – Shades of Grey**

**(Sorry this took a long time. XD, I just needed to think of a plot, that and writers block.**

**I'm gonna start trying to put in some more drama, mmkay. Tell me what you think. ^.^**

**BTW, I messed up in the first chapter; Rover actually has been living in the train for 4 years, not 5.)**

Rover's POV

It had been days since I got the job at the Nook's Cranny; so far I've been making a generous amount

of money, I also met many nice people at Silverleaf, like Caroline, who is very quiet but very nice

and Rosie, who is hyper. I've also met some unsavory ones, like Rolf. All in all, Silverleaf was a very

nice town.

It was Saturday so I had a day off, after brushing my fur I walked into the passenger side of the train

and gingerly took a seat across from Joan.

"Good morning, kiddo." She greeted, smiling. I greeted her and looked out the window, after a moment

of silence, Joan spoke up.

"Hey, Rover, you should read this." Without another word, the turnip sales woman handed me a

magazine titled 'Silverleaf Homes for Cheap'.

"I was thinking since you're making money now, you should get a house. You should be able to afford some." She explained.

"Thanks." I muttered to her before reading. The first picture showed a house that was huge with at least

three floors with a few trees surrounding it, upon reading it was 900,056,200 Bells, I then read on,

each home was too expensive until I finally got to a house that was 200,000 Bells, it was pretty small,

but bigger than the back of the train, he decided to get that house.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a female voice call his name. He looked up and saw a white cat wearing a flower print dress and a brown coat.

Blanca's POV

This morning was a very long morning.

It started this morning, I woke up and had cereal, I then got a call from Copper saying they had a lead on where Rover was. He was my childhood friend whom I used to spend time with, 3 years ago, he

disappeared without a trace.

The police dog explained that someone sighted him in Silverleaf yesterday; I then took a train there.

After running around in the snow covered town, Tom Nook told me he had taken a train.

Once I was on the train I searched around until I spotted a cat with blue fur, a white muzzle and a

sweater vest reading a magazine with interest. I immediately recognized him.

"Rover!" I called out, excited to see my old friend, he looked up, confused.

"It's me, Blanca." I continued. There was a silence that felt like hours, until Rover finally broke the

silence. "Do I know you?" My excited smile was immediately replaced with a frown.

"You don't remember me..?" I quietly asked, hoping he was joking, I looked at him and he was

still confused, he wasn't joking.

"I'm sorry, should I?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. I looked down, how could he forget me?

"We used to hang out as kids and look at the stars." I continued, hoping to help him remember, but he

didn't look like he remembered anything. The warm air inside the train suddenly felt cold.

Putting my hands in my coat pockets to warm them, I turned to Rover and asked,

"Can I sit here?" When he nodded I took a seat beside him, my mind was elsewhere, though. I wondered

why Rover forgot me, and if something happened in the time I searched for him.

One thing I know for sure is that was Rover, it had to be. And somewhere deep inside him, he still

remembers me.

I wasn't gonna give up until I find that part of him.

Rover's POV

Blanca. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember anyone with that name. I continued to try but

got nothing. Maybe she got the wrong Rover?

I leaned my head against the window, the cool winter air on the window coming off on my fur.

I looked across and Joan had fallen asleep.

The train ride felt like hours, I occasional would glance at Blanca, hoping to remember, but couldn't.

Once the train stopped, the announcer said that the train was now in Treehut. I stood up, dusted

myself off and decided to find something to do there.

Once off the train, I came to the market, despite being a small town, it was always filled with people

during these days. Although not as much as Starlight City, it was more than Silverleaf.

The market has many stands with all kinds of food. I was about to get something when I turned around

and noticed Blanca was right behind me. _Was she following me? _I wondered.

I continued walking around, buying some food, the whole time I noticed the white cat everywhere I went. Finally I turned around; Blanca seemed to notice and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I just wanted to come along." She muttered, as if knowing what I was going to say. There was a

thick silence until I spoke up.

"You can help me shop." I offered, holding up the basket full of food. Blanca nodded and happily

accepted it.

For a while, it went on like that, I would get food, cross it off the list and Blanca would hold the basket.

Occasional, we'd have small conversations, but I wasn't used to talking to people often so it felt awkward.

"Before I became a stargazer, I used to work as an apprentice for Celeste, she was really nice, and she taught me everything I know about stargazing." Blanca explained, smiling at the memory in her mind, I listened inventively.

"What's your job like?" She asked. I was unsure of what to say, I wasn't gonna say that I work part time

and live in a train so instead I replied simply with, "I work for Tom Nook, but only to get some extra money."

Blanca opened her mouth to press further but decided against it, much to my relief as I didn't want to put it in detail. She then turned around and read the bulletin board.

"Hey Rover, look at this!" She called; I walked over and looked at the board, it read:

"_December 31st – New Years Eve_

_Come celebrate the New Year with party poppers, fireworks and a countdown clock._

_Starts at 6pm!"_

"Rover, do you want to come with me?" Blanca asked, sheepishly, keeping eye contact with me.

I haven't seen fireworks in a long time, despite being noisy, they were amazing.

"Sure." I decided, smiling.

Once we finished shopping, the sun was beginning to set and a nearby clock read '5:04'.

Me and Blanca waited at the train station, saying our goodbyes.

"Remember, come here on the 31st." Blanca reminded, I nodded and got on the train.

As I watched the white cat fade into the distance, I thought about how weird it was that I

couldn't remember her, surely I'd remember meeting someone like her.

Not only that, but I couldn't remember a time where I didn't live in the train.

I tried to push that thought aside but it kept coming back.


	5. Chapter 4 - Fortune in the Stars

**Chapter 4 – Fortunes in the Stars**

**(Kay, I made a cover for this, I drew it myself too. :p Who can guess what characters are on it?**

**Also, I might make a song fic chapter, if I do would you guys want it to be about Blanca or Rover?**

**Anyways, I don't own AC blah blah blah.)**

Rover's POV

I sat in the train, looking out the window. I couldn't stop thinking about the cat I met yesterday.

And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember ever meeting her before, it felt like half my mind was blank.

Outside, the sky was dark as the sun had barely risen, I couldn't sleep so I decided to leave my room and watch the sky. Across from me, Joan was fast asleep. It was Sunday, and so she was going to be selling turnips today. The train itself was pretty quiet and empty, most of the animals were either drinking

coffee or sleeping.

I yawned into my paw and decided to read a magazine to keep my mind occupied. I had only got a few hours of sleep and my eyes felt heavy.

Then, I overheard a conversation between two animals on the train, a few seats away, but close enough to hear them clearly.

"Did you hear, Katrina's coming to town today?" Asked a high teenage girl voice who was a blue cat wearing a pink dress. Katrina? I've heard her name before, but I can't figure out where.

"Really?" Replied a male voice, also from a teenager, but older. He was a yellow tiger wearing a blue shirt with the number '2' on it*.

"Who's Katrina?" I asked, looking up from my magazine.

"You don't know?" Spoke another voice, a black squirrel wearing a maroon trench coat that spoke

with an accent. "She's a very skilled fortune teller; she can tell the future, talk to the dead and even see

into one's mind." She explained, her peach colored eyes reading a newspaper.

I was now interested, maybe Katrina could help me with what's going on? I smiled and turned to the black squirrel.

"Thanks...errr"

"Natasha Hayashi." She introduced, looking up from her newspaper and holding out her hand.

"Rover." I introduced, shaking her hand.

After having a short conversation with Natasha and saying bye to Joan, the train stopped at Silverleaf,

I stepped outside the train and into the snow with a crunch. I looked over at the clock tower and it was 8:27. I stretched out my arms and decided to look for where this fortune teller was, after a while I saw a small violet tent with a line of animals beside it. I also saw Natasha, whom was wearing a purple kimono and tending to the waiting people.

"Be patient, Katrina-sama** will be with you shortly." She assured the inpatient customers. I walked over and waved to Natasha.

"Konnichiwa, Rover-san***, have you come for your fortune?" She greeted, waving back, I nodded and walked in line. As I waited, the line got shorter and shorter and before I knew it, I was next. Natasha came out of the tent.

"Katrina-sama is ready to see you." Natasha bowed and I took a breath and entered the tent.

Inside the tent was very dark, I could see pots on the sides of the tent, and a table in front of my, the only light being two candles on the table. Behind the table was a navy blue panther with bright orange eyes and purple eye shadow, she had a gold headband and a red headdress. The air was warm, despite

being winter. There was also a crystal ball on the table.

"Welcome, Rover-san. Please take a seat." She spoke simply, gesturing towards the empty seat. I gingerly sat down.

"You wish to get a reading, correct?" She immediately asked leaving me dumb founded for a moment.

"Yes, but how-"

"I can tell. One reading will be 100 bells." She explained, holding out her paw, I reached into my pocket and pulled out 100 bells, she gladly accepted the money.

"Close your eyes." Katrina instructed, I did so and Katrina began whispering words to the crystal ball I couldn't make out.

"Open your eyes." She instructed again, I did so and didn't feel any different.

"Do you remember where you grew up?" She asked, I tried to remember but got nothing like I did with

that white cat. I shook my head.

"I see. Rover-san, when I saw into your mind, a piece of your memories were blocked by something, I might be able to retrieve some of your memories, but I make no promise. Would you like to try?" Katrina asked, her voice serious.

"Yes." I replied, now anxiously excited.

"Spirits come to me; spirits show us all what Rover-san seeks. Show us what has been hidden for years. Show us all you can." As Katrina chanted, I saw a violet aura coming from the crystal ball. Then, an image came on the mirror, it showed two cats around their mid-teens sitting on top of what looked like an old

tree house at night, one was a blue and white cat that looked like me, the other was a white cat that

looked like the cat from before but younger.

The two were watching the stars in amusement, occasionally saying something to each other that couldn't be made out and laughing. Then, the image disappeared and before I knew it I was staring at my own reflection on the crystal ball.

I was awe stricken. Was I friends with Blanca? Why couldn't I remember?

"I see this confusing to you, however, all things will make sense in time, I assure you." Katrina explained, seeing my surprised expression. "Your session is over, but out paths will cross again in due time..." I was then torn out of my trance and left the tent.

I now had a new resolve.

I still didn't know much about my past or that cat, but I wanted to find out.

Blanca's POV

As I dug through a pile of old papers in my apartment, I found a photo. It wasn't just any photo,

however, it was a photo of me and Rover on New Year's Eve; the last time I saw him.

My mind began to be flooded with memories of that night.

The night we made that promise I'll never forget.

**I finally finished chapter 4, and with a cliffhanger! :3**

***That might not be the right shirt for Tybalt**

****Sama basically is used for extremely high respect.**

*****San is like mister or miss.**

**So guys, tell me what you think, or if you have any questions, ask them and I'll answer them in the next chapter. The next chapter will be mainly a flashback chappie.**

**Also, did anyone see my Luigi's Mansion reference?**


	6. Chapter 5 - In The Sky That Night

**Chapter 5 – In the Sky That Night**

**I was thinking about making a side fan fiction called Natasha's Journal, that would be about Natasha's backstory and why she decided to work for Katrina and all that crap.**

**Anyways, when you read this chappie, I suggest you read it while listening to 'In The Sky That Night – Final Fantasy XIII' or 'Interrupted By Fireworks – Final Fantasy VII', you don't HAVE TO but I recommend it.**

**Anyways, one with the chapter.**

Blanca's POV – December 31st, 4 years ago...

I sat inside my tree house, lying back onto my bean bag chair. I checked the small clock in the corner and it read 12:45. I then climbed down the ladder and let my feet land onto the snow covered grass.

I then turned around and began to run through the forest until I came to a stop in front of a large mansion, or rather _behind _it. The mansion's walls were cream colored and the mansion itself stood at three stories high.

On the wall was a vine trailing up to a window. I withdrawed my claws and slowly scaled the wall, a cold breeze going through my fur. Once I made it up I lightly knocked on the window. A few seconds later I heard some footsteps inside and a familiar blue cat opened the window. His eyes were half shut and he was wearing his light blue pajamas.

"What is it, Blanca?" He asked, his childish voice groggy. Despite being 15, he was very child like. Something that while most people would call it immature, I considered it cute.

"I want to show you something important." I replied. Rover yawned into his paw.

"Can't it wait until morning?" He asked.

"No, I have to show you now!" I replied, pouting stubbornly. Rover then sighed in defeat and came out the window. We then climbed down the vines and once we we're down, I took his hand and ran through the woods, Rover stumbled along, and the only thing keeping him from falling head-first into the snow was the fact that I was holding his hand. Once we made it back to the tree house, I went inside and Rover followed. The tree house was small and very old, but it held many memories for me.

Once we were inside and climbed out the window and onto the roof, Rover looked nervous, as if he didn't want to go, but I held out an assuring hand to him and helped him up. Once up, Rover rubbed his eyes.

"So, what did you want to show me?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Be patient, just watch the sky." I replied. He opened his mouth to ask something else but decided to wait. I smiled and the two of us continued to sit, quietly watching the sky.

Me and Rover would often come out and watch the sky together, because the tree house was away from the city light, putting more emphasis on the light of the stars.

Then, something shot into the sky and barely a second later, had a colorful explosion covered the sky, Rover cooed in surprise.

"It's a firework." I stated to Rover, who was awe stricken by the display.

"It's amazing." Rover muttered in awe. The two of us continued to watch as one by one, colorful sparks decorated the sky.

"You know, Rover," I began, Rover looked over to me. "I've always been interested in the stars. When I look at them, I wonder how big the space looks compared to us, heck, the world even. And how many stars there are in space."

"Yeah..." Rover replied, thoughtfully. I then laid back onto the roof to get a good look at the sky, Rover did as well.

"I've always wanted to travel. To be able to see the world.." Rover explained, he then sighed.

"But it seems like with how things are, I won't be able to live that dream."

"Don't say that." I replied, frowning. "You have to think positive." Rover looked over to me and smiled.

"Thanks, Blanca." He replied. "And when I see the world, I'll do it with you." He said, now determined.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He assured. I smiled.

"Let me give you something." I then reached into my pocket and took out two necklaces. They were both half's of a heart, one spelling 'Friends' and the other spelling 'Forever'. I then handed him one.

"So we'll never forget." I said, putting mine on. I then decided to reach over and gingerly took Rover's hand, lightly blushing. The two of us then continued to watch the fireworks in content.

Present Day

As I continued to dig through the small box of photos, I then came across a necklace, pulling it out; it was a chain necklace that had a slightly worn out pendant at the end. The pendant was a light pink heart half that read 'Forever'.

Rover's POV

It was evening as I sat in my room, looking up at the ceiling; I remembered a conversation I had with

Natasha after I had left Katrina's tent.

Hours ago...

Once I had left Katrina's tent, Natasha took my hand.

"Rover-san, here." She handed me a crumbled up piece of paper and ran back to the tent before I had a chance to say anything, I then opened up the paper and inside it read 'please meet me in the Roost at 4pm'.

After wandering Silverleaf aimlessly, I checked the clock to see it was 3:57, I decided to see what

Natasha wanted and headed towards the Roost. When I went inside, I noticed the place was empty, the only people who were there were Brewster, cleaning his cups as usual, and a dark squirrel sitting on the chairs by the stage, I sat next to her.

"Thanks for coming, Rover-san." She greeted. I nodded and proceeded to ask,

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah, yes. Well, the reason I started working for Natasha is because I have a few abilities as well, and she said if I helped her, she'd be able to help me with taming them. One of my abilities is to tell the past of an item." She explained.

"What's the other?" I asked out of curiosity. Natasha didn't answer, instead, she replied with,

"I heard about what happened, and I think I might be able to help you get your memory back, but it's dangerous, so I won't force you." I thought about it for a moment.

"I'll do it." I decided. Natasha nodded.

"Very well, the first thing I want you to do is to get some items from your past, anything that is precious to you and bring them back to Katrina's tent at 9pm."

Present time...

I went over to my dresser and searched through my sweaters until my hands felt a cool metal, I pulled it out to see a chain necklace with a heart half and the words 'Friends' on it.

**So yeah, now I'm just kinda making stuff up as I go along, also, I'm gonna be working on original**

**stories so it will take me a while to get the next chapter out.**

**Anyways, thanks to those who've read my story and took the time to comment/review it. :3**


End file.
